PPMW Book1: Once In a Blue Moon
by melli-elle
Summary: It's the first year at Hogwarts, and James and Sirius ban together to try and solve the mystery of the howling that's heard around the school, but have trouble, with Krios, the DADA teacher breathing down their necks. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Miss Ella: My Mauraders Fanfic! I love these four guys, sept maybe wormtail, but I like to think that while at school, he was a good guy, who truelly thought of Moody, Padfoot and Prongs as his true friends. Pairings arn't really shown in the first books, because the boys are a bit young, but I am going to make them know Lily, and bring the fact that James likes her, in a later book. Yes, I'm doing the seven books. Well, at least I hope I am.

Chapter 1: Two Similiar Boys, Two Different Families

James Potter had known he was a wizard most of his life. His father had been a wizard, and had come from a long line of wizards. Some of those distant relatives didn't like the who James' father, Robert, had married. Krystal Poonik was her name, a muggleborn, with parents about as muggle as it comes. Mr. and Mrs. Poonik were indeed abashed when they found out their only child was a witch, but unlike other muggles, learnt to accept it. Krystal met Robert in their fifth year at hogwarts, and had fallen in love immediately, and not long after they graduated, got married. And not long after that, the now Mrs. Potter, gave birth to a black haired little boy. Mr. Potter named his James, after his own father. He had his mother's black hair and brown eyes, but as he grew older, the pair of them realised that his stature simply had to be that of his father's. Skinny as anything, no matter what her ate, and scraggly legs. The strangest thing that James and Mr. Potter had in common was their hair. Though Mr. Potter had sandy blonde hair, and James had jet black, their hair always looked to be in the same mess. No matter how much Mrs. Potter complained about both of their haircuts, it was simply impossible for anything to change who they were, and James wouldn't want it any other way.

At the age of 5, his parents realised that he was beginning to have trouble seeing, and took him to an eye doctor, only to realise their suspicion... he needed glasses. No one in Mr. Potter's family had ever needed glasses, but Mrs. Potter addmitted that it was a heridtary thing in her family that had simply skipped her generation. Now James had something that set him apart from both his parents, and was pleased that people no longer commented on how much he looked like his father.

June 21st had always been his birthday. He liked it, because it meant it was always in the summer holidays. He happily got to invite his friends over, and swam in his pool out he back of his house. The Potter's were decentely well off, ofcourse, with Mr. Potter working at the ministry. James was never sure what his father did there, but he knew it had to important.

The one thing that James always loved about being a wizard was brooms. Those amazing flying instruments that his father had taught to use at a young age (to wizarding parents, teaching his son how to ride a broom was like teaching them how to ride a bike). Mr. Potter had been amazed at how easily James had taken to air on one of those very small brooms that were made particualarly for little wizards to use.

The date was June 21st, and it was in fact James' 11th birthday. His father had just presented his son with a new broom, a Nimbus 1000, the best broom at that time. James had been so happy, he raced outside to try it, not finishing his breakfast, much to his mother's dismay. Mr. Potter sat at the table, reading the Daily Prophet, as Mrs. Potter growled at him.

"You couldn't of waited until after he finished breakfast to give him, could you?" she asked, and Mr. Potter shook his head.

"Of course not, Krystal, because I knew he'd be mad if I waited that long to give him his birthday present." Mrs. Potter glared at her husband, before turning back to the stove.

-----

Outside, James was already flying around on his broom. His family lived in the country, which was a good thing, since he loved to fly. He was so graceful on a broom, and moved quickly in and out of the trees that were scattered everywhere.

He flew nearlly all day, and as dusk was falling over the country side, he decided to turn back, somewhat reluctantly. He flew down to the grassy feild that he was over, and sat there for a few seconds. He was about to mount his broom again, when a shout came from behind a tree. James quickly turned around, and quickly hid his broom, hoping the eyes that came with the voice hadn't seen him flying. A young boy with scraggly dark brown hair came out, and he himself held a broom in his hand. James relaxed, bringing his own broom out of behind his back. The boy smiled at him.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so free in your flying around here. Muggles will see you," he said, hopping on his broom and hovering his way to James. He jumped off his broom, and held out his hand.

"Name's Black, Sirius Black," he said, and James grasped his hand, before pulling away.

"Hey, I've heard of the Black's! My dad's got one in his department at the ministry. He doesn't really like him, or his family for that matter." The boy, Sirius, snickered at this.

"Most people don't like my family," he said. "We aint got the best rep, us Black's, even I don't like most of them." Sirius hopped back on his broom, and looked back down at James.

"You going to hogwarts some time soon?" he asked, and James nodded.

"Started this year!" he yelled back, and hopped on his own broom, and they both flew away.

-----

"Where have you been? You haven't had lunch or anything!" his mother whined, as he walked in the front door. James had noticed his stomach rumbling once every few minutes, but had ignored, as the rush of the air through himself and the broom and kept him going. James ate with his parents, before escaping to his room, and going through his latest quidditch magazine. His thoughts drifted back towards the boy he had met in the feild. Sure, he didn't know him that well, but there was something about that guy that made James think he could be a great friend, no matter who his family was, or how they acted. He hoped to see him again soon.

-----

A few weeks passed, and James started to get worried. The end of the summer holidays were nearing their end, and he still hadn't recieved his hogwarts letter. He had taken to pacing across his room, in which he stayed long times in, to avoid the glances at him that his father gave him when he did it down stairs, and the worried looks his mother gave him when he wouldn't eat his dinner, or some other meal. James was constantly smiling reassuringly at his mother, but down inside, he felt no better. His thoughts always turned to the Nimbus 1000 that sat in his cupboard.

One day, sitting on his bed, cleaning the broom, he heard a knock on the door. He was at home alone, and figured they'd go away if he left it alone. Then he thought maybe it was his letter, finally arriving, and bounded down the stairs. He opened the door, to find the boy he'd met weeks ago, Sirius. He grinned mischeviously at James, before inviting himself in. James smiled, despite of himself, and followed him.

"Nice house you got here, Potter," he said, and walking into the loundroom, flopped on the lounge. James sat down at the single couch, before looking curiously at Sirius.

"Thanks, but it's really my parents..." he said, and Sirius shrugged. He stood up, pulled something out of his pocket, chucked it at James, before plopping himself back down on the couch. James picked up the peice of paper, and immediately recognised it as a hogwarts letter, addressed to Sirius Black.

"You already got yours," said James, somewhat crestfallen. Sirius saw this, and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get yours soon... you can fly a broom, that's got to be a least enough to get you in," he said, and that mischevious smile returned again. James would come to realise that that smile was almost always on Sirius' face, and James couldn't complain. Sirius' crazy mind was perfectly matched with James'. He knew that they would be best friends.

Time went by that day, and the whole time Sirius and James hanged out, talking about quiddich, what they hoped Hogwarts would be like, and other stuff. It was getting on dusk when Mr. and Mrs. Potter returned. As they saw a stranger sitting in their loudroom, they fell silent. James stood, and smiled at his parents.

"Mum, dad, this is my friend." Sirius smiled at that. "Sirius Black." This didn't quench the stillness that held the Potters. James looked from his parents to Sirius, and back again. His father took a step forward, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius," he said, and Sirius sighed, and stood up, and grasped his hand in a shake, putting on a genuine smile. "I know your father Orion, Sirius. He's... different, but you don't take after him, do you?" Sirius shook his head, as his lips returned to the mischevious smile.

Sirius stayed for dinner, and quickly won over James' parents.

That night, after dinner, as Sirius was about to leave, he turned to James.

"Hey, Potter, thanks for letting me hang here today. I guess I should of told you this earlier... I had a fight with me mum, raced out of the house..." he paused biting his lip. "But hey, you don't want to hear all this, what am I going on about?" he said, but James shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool," he said, smiling. "You made what I thought was going to be a boring day fun." Sirius' face flicked to the genuine smile again, and flicked back. Sirius turned to walk out the door, before turning back.

"When you get your letter..." he started, and as he saw James' face turn to a frown, he added "And don't worry, you'll get it. When you get it, send me an owl, and we can go to Diagon Alley together, 'k?" he asked, and James nodded. Sirius smiled back and jumped on his broom and zoomed off. James turned inside, and saw his father sat there. James was going to go back to his room, but Mr. Potter stopped him.

"James, Sirius seems like a nice boy," he said, and James nodded. To him, it sounded like his father was talking to a teenage girl who had just brought home a boy for the first time. He rolled his eyes, and thankfully his father hadn't seen him.

"You've heard the rumours about the Black's though, I assume?" he asked, and James groaned.

"Dad, Sirius hates his family, you heard how he went on about his mother and that freaky cousin of his." James walked up the stairs, and sighed as he fell onto his bed.

Miss Ella: God, if one person asks me if James and Sirius were meant to come off gay in this chapter, the answer is no! Not at all! That's why I put in the teenage girl reference, with the rolling of the eyes. Please, don't ask me about that, but other then that, R+R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Ella: Ah, ze infamous 2nd chapter. Will someone finally get their hogwarts letter?

I don't own harry Potter, and I forgot to put it last chapter.

Chapter 2: A trip to a familiar street

For weeks, James sat by the door, waiting for that green-worded letter that should shoot through the slot. Sirius continuesly came to visit, mainly when he'd had fights with his mum and brother. They quickly became good friends, and James was glad that he wouldn't be completely nigilated at Hogwarts.

He didn't even feel like flying anymore, which Sirius was totally against, because he loved to fly. James simply sat on the lounge, waiting, and waiting...

It was two weeks till the September 1st, and James had almost given up. Mr. Potter was no better, he would hardly eat a bite of food, and was constantly finding excuses to go to the front door.

Mrs. Potter wouldn't believe that James wouldn't be accepted, and constantly told the two that she hadn't recieved her Hogwarts letter until exactly a week before it was time to leave, to which Mr. Potter kept reminding her that it was probably because she had muggle parents. Mrs. Potter skolded her husband, before putting a comforting arm around James, and saying "One more day, James, you'll see..."

But it seemed that nothing his parents said could make him feel better. He didn't like to think that Sirius would go to Hogwarts without him, to which Sirius continuelly told him that he wouldn't go if James didn't get his letter, to which James promptly hit over the head with his broom.

One particular day, the two boys were eating sandwhiches that Mrs. Potter had made them under a tree, and James had taken his latest quiddich magazine.

"Come on, Pothead," Sirius said, using the nickname he'd given James. "Your gonna get in, your Dad's like some huge Ministry worker." He took a huge bight out a ham sandwhich. "And your mum can make the best sandwhiches."

James cracked a smile, and suggested that they get back. They jumped ont their brooms, and flew home. James' broom was quicker then Sirius', so he got there first. He jumped off his broom, walked inside, and saw his parents sitting on the lounge. Sirius ran in behind him, and stopped short as James had done. They both stood there looking at The Potters, who seemed to be reading a piece of parchment. James bit his lip, while Sirius held his breath. Mr. Potter looked up, and seeing the boys, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"You got in!" he yelled, and immediately both boys started jumping around, high-fiving each other, while the Potters watched on, smiles on their face. After the boys settled down, Mr. Potter sat them down.

"Ok, I know how much you both like flying, but I'm afraid neither of you will be able to take your brooms..."

"That's a load of rubbish, if you ask me," butted in Sirius. Mr. Potter glared at him, but Sirius didn't shutup. "Just because we're first years, doesn't mean that we can't fly."

"I think it's for the muggle borns, dear," said Mrs. Potter, who stood to get them all a drink. "If half of the students had brooms, while the other half didn't, it wouldn't take very long for the muggle borns to feel left out."

"But..."

"No buts James! You can't take your broom, and that's final!" said Mr. Potter, and James glared at his father. He walked out of the house, with Sirius following close behind.

James jumped on his broom, and flew quickly away. Sirius tried to follow, but couldn't keep up, and went home instead.

James kept flying, not entirely sure where he was going. It was getting late, but he didn't care. He stopped on a cliff that over looked the sea, and sat there, watching the sunset. He knew he had over-reacted, it was just a broom. But somehow flying made him feel better about himself, and while he hadn't gotten his letter, his broom was proof that he actually did have powers, and that he was good at it. He knew he couldn't play quidditch his first year, but it would of been nice.

It was late when James finally returned home. His mother cooed over him, while his father glared. He was sent to his room without dinner, and was beginning to get hungry, but didn't mind, because tomorrow, he was going to Diagon Alley.

-----

"Wake up, sleepy head!" came Mrs. Potter's gentle voice. James lept out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Diagon Alley was the place to go these days, and James didn't want to miss a second of it. He ran downstairs, and there stood Sirius and Mr. Potter, both ready to go to Diagon Alley. James gave his friend a questioning look.

"Did your parents actually give you money?" he asked, and Sirius shrugged.

"Yeh, but only enough to get what I need. They seem to think that going to Hogwarts will straighten me out. Yeh right!" Sirius let out a laugh, to which James smiled at. Mr. Potter moved towards the fire place, and picked up the little jar of floo powder, and motioned for the boys to take some.

"Go on, we'll be right behind you," he said, and threw the powder into the fire place. Sirius and James stepped in, and after a few seconds, stepped out into Flourish and Blotts. The shopkeeper hurried over to them, and shoved them out of the way. Just in time, because the minute they stepped away, out stepped Mr. Potter. The shopkeeper smiled broadly at Mr. Potter, before shaking his hand.

"Welcome, welcome Mr. Potter. Hope your trip was pleasen?" the shopkeeper asked, and Sirius and James snickered. They began to look around the shop, while Mr. Potter tried to shake off the shopkeeper. Mrs. Potter arrived a bit later, and by-passing the two men, came to make sure James and Sirius were behaving.

"Hey, Pothead, take a look at this," Sirius said, holding up a book that title read 'Curses and Jinxs For Fun'. "We should so get this!" James was about to buy it when Mrs. Potter realised what he was doing, and placed the book back on the stand.

"We're only going to buy what is needed, do you understand?" she insisted, and Sirius groaned. Mrs. Potter collected the books that the two boys needed, while James and Sirius pored over the book. James memorized the names of several incantations, and reminded himself to write them down later. Sirius was writing them on his hand already.

They left Flourish and Blots not to long after, dragging Mr. Potter away from the shopkeeper. They continued down the street, getting what they needed from teh various shops. Mrs. Potter treated the boys to an icecream, and let them buy some various sweets. They were drawn towards the joke shop, but Mrs. Potter wouldn't here of it.

The last stop was the most obvious one. Ollivanders. Everyone always seemed to go there last, because it was at the end of the street. Mrs. Potter didn't want them to go in alone, so she walked in with them. Ollivander was already with someone, a young boy about their age, with black hair that was slicked back, a hooked nose, and was very gangly. He turned around to look at the two boys who had just walked in, and sneered at them, before turning back around. Ollivander handed him another wand.

"Here, try this. Ebony, dragon heartstring... 12 inches. Go ahead," he said, handing the wand to the boy. The boy raised it, and a wind furled out of it. The boy smiled, and Ollivander nodded.

"That'll be 2 gallens, and 14 sickles." The boy handed him the money, and turned towards the door. He glanced at James and Sirius, that same sneering look on his face, before walking out. Sirius turned to James.

"Weird kid," he said, and James nodded. They walked forward, and Ollivander turned to the boys.

"Ah, you must be Robert Potter's boy. I remember his well. Mahagony, Phoenix feather. Good for potion making, if you ask me." James shrugged. Ollivander turned to Sirius.

"And you, you're a Black. Another one. None of your family buy my wands," he said, glaring at him. Sirius lowered his head, and whispered.

"I'm not my family, Mr. Ollivander."

"Well, ofcourse your not!" he exclaimed, and looked at the shelves, before pulling two boxes down. "For you, Mr. Black, I present you with a Birch, dragon heartstring, 10 1/2 inches. Go on, try it out." Sirius lifted the wand, and a table fell over. Ollivander immediately grabbed the wand out of his hand, and handed it to James, who had even less luck with it. Ollivander opened the next box.

"Mahogany, Unicorn's hair, 11 inches. Here, Black." He handed him the wand, and Sirius blew up a vase. Ollivander snatched it off him, and handed it to James, not really paying attention. James held the wand, and it seemed to him that the wand didn't want him to let go of it. And he didn't want to let go of it. Sirius smiled at his friend, and as Ollivander turned around with another box in his hand, he smiled.

"Ah, there you go, Potter. Have fun." He turned to Mrs. Potter. "3 gallons, 10 sickles," he said, and handed the next wand to Sirius. Useless, yet again.

A pile of wands was begining to build. It had only been thirty minutes, but it seemed like longer, and Ollivander seemed to be getting stressed. He pulled out one, and handing it to him, he collapsed in his chair.

"Birch, Phoenix feather, 8 and 1/2 inches," he said, and sighed. Sirius held the wand, and grasping it tightly, he swished it. Every little thing that was in the store that he had already destroyed, restored itself with the help of the wand that Sirius held. James, who had fallen asleep, quickly woke up. He yawned, and Mrs. Potter paid for the wand, and they walked out of the store. Together, along with Mr. Potter, they walked back to Flourish and Blots. Again, Mr. Potter got bombarded, and while Mrs. Potter was trying to get him away, Sirius pulled James aside.

"You still got some money?" he asked, and James nodded. Sirius asked for it, and James gave it to him. He walked over to the stand where the book they had been interested in before still sat. He went to the counter, and bought it. He shoved it in his bag, and ran back to where James stood. James couldn't help but smile, as Mrs. Potter pulled them into the fireplace.

Miss Ella: Well, there you go! How else did you think that Sirius and James were going to cause trouble in their first year? Not powerful enough to make the Marauder's quite yet, and they don't excell animagi till 5th year, got to make them be mischevious somehow. Next chapter, that well known train comes in, as well as loved red-head, a not so loved ratface, and a certain someone we met this chapter comes with a name, as well as an evil 5th grader friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Ella: Thanks for the reviews! Nice people are nice, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything that was by JK Rowling, but I do own some stuff... spells I made up, that kind of thing. Please don't take offense to it.

Chapter 3: Boarding the Train

Between their trip to Diagon Alley and September 1st, James and Sirius spent their time flying everywhere, then reading their new book. It was really useful, even though they couldn't try out any of the cool spells and hexes that were in it. The days passed quickly, and soon enough, it was that fateful day, and they were on their way to Kings Cross Station. Mr. Potter was driving, Mrs. Potter sat next to him, while James sat in the back. To both James and Sirius' dismay, Sirius' mother had insisted on taking Sirius to the train station.

"Now, James, I want you to be good at Hogwarts. I don't want to be getting any letters from any Professors, but I do expect a letter from you once a week. And stay away from any Slytherins..."

"But what if I get put in Slytherin? Or if Sirius gets put in Slytherin?" James asked, and Mrs. Potter's face went pale. Somehow, it had alluded her that Sirius did, in fact, come from a long line of Slytherins. But James didn't care, no matter what house either of them were put in, he was sure they'd still be best friends.

After an hour's drive in the car, they arrived at the train station, and together made their way to the platform. They walked through the barrior, to find that big red steaming engine. Mrs. Potter sighed.

"I remember my first time here," she said, half to herself. James looked around eagerlly, and to his delight, found Sirius. He was being baggered by his mother, and his younger brother was whinging that he wanted to go aswell. James smiled at the scene, before looking around at the other occupants of the station. There were people of all different shapes and sizes, all wearing muggle clothes. His mother turned him around, and handed him his trunk, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Remember what I said about Slytherin's... and don't even think about getting into there," she said, smiling. She gave him one last hug, before letting Mr. Potter look at him. Mr. Potter seemed to be beaming, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so prowd of you, my boy. Be good, write to your mother," he said, and James nodded. Mr. Potter held out a hand to shake, but James pulled his father into a hug. He ran to Sirius, who was about to board, before turning back to his parents, and waving, he entered the train, and that was the last of them.

"Come on, Pothead, let's go find an empty compartment," he said, and James nodded. They walked down the carriage, and saw that they were nearlly all full. It wasn't till the very end that they found an empty compartment. They shoved their bags into the overhead compartment, and sat down. The train began to pull out of the station, with people waving out the window.

As the train rattled along the tracks, Sirius and James kept poring over their book, but after a while, they got bored. They opened up the door, and decided to go exploring. They walked down the carriage, opening doors, introducing themselves to random people. With Sirius' mischeviouis look and charm, connected to James' ease at making people laugh, soon enough most of their people learnt their names, and didn't hate them.

Coming to the end of one carriage, they knocked on the last door, and it opened. Their stood a boy with bleached blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He had a sneer on his face, not unlike the one they saw on the face of the boy they saw in Ollivander's. Sirius put on his best smile, despite of himself, and held out his hand.

"The name's Sirius Black. You look familiar. Are you related to any Black's?" he asked, but couldn't help but smiling at the glare that still stood on the boy's face.

"The name's Malfoy, that's all you need to know, Black. I've heard of you. Your mother aint to fond of you," he said, in a snarl that split through James. He pulled himself together, and decided to talk.

"You ever met his mother? The only difference between her and a bucket of dump, is the bucket," he said, and he and Sirius cracked up laughing. The snare didn't leave Malfoy's face, but another voice came from inside the carriage.

"Sirius, my dear cousin." The voice was female but no nicer then Malfoy's. Malfoy stepped back to show a compartment that held 5 other people. Two girls, and three boys. One of the boys was the boy that James and Sirius had encounted in Ollivander's, and he had that same old snare on his face. The other two boys were big, fat, and had the same facial features as a baboon. The two girls had to be sisters, except the one with blonde hair seemed a couple of years older then the one with black hair. Their faces looked like they'd been run over by a truck, and the rest of them wasn't any better. Sirius groaned. It had been the blonde one who had spoken.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix. What a pleasent surprise," he said, and was about to drag James away when Malfoy stood in the way.

"Ah, so you know Cissa, and her sister Bella, I see? Well then, maybe we should let you in..." Malfoy started, but the sneering black headed boy stepped in.

"Wouldn't bother, Malfoy. The boy Black is with is James Potter, son of Robert Potter's son," he said, speaking for the first time. Malfoy turned to James for the first time.

"Is Snape telling the truth? Are you a Potter?" he asked, and James nodded. This time, Sirius succeded in pulling James away, and back down the carriage.

"Damnit, now Bellatrix and Narcissa know that I'm hanging around with you," he said, and continued down the carriage.

"Is that bad?" asked James.

"They'll tell me mum. Not that I care, but it would be easier if she didn't know."

James and Sirius continued along the carriage, but were stopped out the front of one of the carriages by a boy being thrown out.

"And stay out, rat face!" someone yelled, and Sirius helped the boy up. He was significantly smaller then both of the boys, and he did in fact have a face that looked like a rat. A girl came out of the carriage that the boy had just been thrown out of, and all three boys looked at her. She had deep red hair, shining green eyes, and she was very pretty. She knelt down next to the boy, who seemed to now have a bleeding nose. She pulled out her wand, and whispered "Caretnal" and the boy's nose stopped bleeding. She stood back up, and nodding to the boys, walked straight back into the carriage. James and Sirius glanced at each other, raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the boy.

"Hey, kid, why'd you get thrown out like that?" he asked, and the boy tried to say something, but nothng came out. James smiled, before turning to Sirius.

"Come on, let's take him back to our compartment."

Back in their compartment, the boy had seemed to calm down, especially after the boys kept encouraging him.

"So, kid, what's your name?" asked Sirius. This time, when the boy opened his mouth, something came out.

"P-p-peter," he said, stuttering badly. Sirius rolled his eyes at James. He was getting impatient, but at least they were getting somewhere.

"Ok, Peter, why did you get kicked out of that compartment?" James asked. Peter lowered his head.

"I-I-I'm clumsy. I-I-I s-sat on a b-boy's g-g-girlf-friend," he said, barely audible, and James smiled. Sirius stiffled a laugh, before turning to James.

"I bet it wasn't that red-haid, though," he said, and James shrugged. They let Peter stay in their compartment, afraid that if he left, he'd probably get himself another bloody nose.

It was late afternoon before they got someone else at the carriage. It was the red-headed girl.

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure Peter was ok. Greg can be such a pig sometimes," she said, smiling. James and Sirius nodded, but didn't look up from their magazine. Peter smiled at the girl, who smiled vaguely back. She turned to walk out, but Peter's voice stopped her.

"W-w-wait!" he tried to say, and the girl turned around. "Umm... L-l-lily, w-w-w-would you... I-I-I m-m-mean..."

"Sorry, Peter, I've got to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts," she said, and shut the compartment door behind her. James and Sirius looked up from the magazine, smiling at Peter, Sirius with his mischevious, James with his loopy one. Peter gave them a questioning look.

"What?" he asked, and Sirius and James cracked up laughing.

"Peter and Lily!" Sirius cried in a sing-song voice, and Peter blushed a violent red. This made James and Sirius laugh even harder. The train was slowing down, and the boys were getting ready to get off. Once the train had stopped, James, Sirius and Peter all made their way off the train. The red-headed girl waved at them, making Peter blush even redder, if that was possible. They stepped off the train and onto the platform, the night smells all around them. They heard a booming voice over the chatter of the crowd.

"Firs' years, this way! Come on, you lot! No stragglers!" The three boys turned to see a gigantic man, and though they were scared, followed him anyway, with the rest of the first years.

Miss Ella: Ah, Hagrid, who doesn't love him, I mean seriously! So now they've met Peter, Lily, Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix, god whose next! Awwww, Peter has a crush on Lily. Don't worry, they never go out. But I thought it would be a perfect reason for Peter to eventually betray James... he took the love of his life!


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Ella: I know, there haven't been much time between chapters, but that's probably not a bad thing, and besides, I'm soooo stuck to this fanfic! Also, yes, I did use an extract from the first book with McGonagall, hope nobody minds, because it's only her introducing everything, and I bet she says that every year anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 4: A happy greeting, and a final fealing

James, Sirius and Peter followed the huge man along with the other 1st years. The man had said his name was Hagrid, and James had thought that he seemed like a great guy. Sirius kept making jokes about his size, while Peter kept silent, because he had been warned by Sirius that if he ketp stuttering, then he would put a hex on him. James looked around at the other 1st years, and noticed that both the Snape boy and the Bellatrix girl were among them, talking together. James rolled his eyes, and climbed into the boat that Hagrid had brought them to. Sirius climbed in with them, followed by Peter. A fourth boy climbed into the boat, who introduced himself as Frank Longbottom. They all introduced themselves back, except Peter, who got clonked on the head by Sirius when was asked, before Sirius answered for him.

The boats flowed across the lake, and James looked about him at the forest.

"You'll be able to see the castle soon enough!" yelled Hagrid from the front of the boats. James looked up, and seeing the full moon, he smiled. He had always seemed more powerful onder the full moon, though he didn't know why. He saw Sirius turn around and smile at him, so he smiled back. The boats rounded a cliff, and there, on top of another cliff, stood the huge castle; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James smiled. Peter squeaked at the sight, and Sirius rolled his eyes. As they approached the shore, Hagrid helped them out of the boats. Peter needed extra help by Sirius, and Frank waved bye to them as he went off to find his other friend. Sirius, James and Peter began to climb the slope, and as they reached the front doors, they heard a howling sound. Peter grabbed onto Sirius, who quickly pushed him off.

"Get a hold of yourself, Peter," he said, as the front doors opened. There stood a stern looking lady, with black hair up in a bun, and thin-rimmed glassses. Sirius snickered at the look of her.

"I wonder if someone froze her face that way?" whispered Sirius, and James snickered. Peter, listening, cracked up laughing, at which Sirius gave him another knock on the head to shut him up. The stern woman nodded to Hagrid, before directing the first years into The Entrance Hall, which was huge. Peter wouldn't leave Sirius' side, which made Sirius uncomfortable. The woman led them into a small room, which they could see only one other door in, from which came loud chatter. Sirius looked like he was about to start talking, the woman started instead.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked at Peter, who still had a bit of blood on his face, who blushed even harder, and Sirius and James snickered.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, and everyone started talking at once.

"H-h-how do they s-sort us into our h-h-houses?" asked Peter, finally finding his voice for the first time since the train. Sirius looked at him.

"Are you telling me that you don't know?" he asked, smiling at James. "Are you muggle born?" he asked, not meaning it to be an insult. Peter shook his head.

"N-no, I'm a h-half blood. M-my d-d-d-dad, h-h-he... he was k-k-k-killed..." he stuttered. It seemed to get worst, so Sirius dropped the subject. But then the smile returned to his face.

"It's supposed to be really painful. They dig knives into you, or something like that, so they can get your blood..." Peter screamed, and everyone turned to look at him. Sirius laughed, while James tried hard not laugh. Professor McGonagall returned then, and led them into the Great Hall. Everyhead of the room turned to look at the new 1st years, while every 1st year's head looked up to the ceiling. The full moon was rising and James smiled. They were led out onto the stage at the front, on which stood a stool. On the stool, sat a hat. Sirius smiled at James, while Peter looked up at them, as if to say, 'Is the knife hidden under that hat?'. As McGonagall placed the 1st years into alphabetical order, with Peter right in front of James, while Sirius further up the line, James looked at the hat thoughtfully, before a thought struck his head. What if he didn't make Griffidor? His father would be so dissapointed. Ravenclaw, wouldn't be too bad, but Slytherin or Hufflepuff, and Mr. Potter would chuck a spit. James bit his lip, but look down at Peter, who kept muttering something about 'it's got to be hufflepuff', he knew, (well, he was sure, at least) that he had nothing to worry about.

Just then, the hat opened his mouth, and began to talk. He sang his little song, and Peter turned around to stare at James.

"You just have to try it on?!" mouthed Peter, losing his stutter complete, and James shrugged. McGonagall held up her scroll, and read out the first name.

"Abbot, Lucrius!" she yelled, and a small girl, almost smaller then Peter, ran forward, put the hat on her head, and after a few seconds, the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right started to cheer, and the girl ran over there. McGonagall continued down the list, and before long, she read out a name that James recognised.

"Black, Bellatrix!" The black haired girl that James had met on the train walked gracefully forward, and placed the hat on her head. She beamed when the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" The second table to the right arrupted in cheers, as Sirius's younger cousin ran off to sit with her sister. McGonagall then read out the next name, who just happened to be "Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked forward, with less grace, and more cheek then his cousin. When the hat was placed on his head, it didn't immediately yell out 'slytherin' like everyone expected it to. It took longer then anyone else who had already gone up, but finally, the hat opened his mouth to yell "GRYFFINDOR!"

The room fell silent. Sirius stood up, beaming, and though he got a couple of glares from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, he took one of the seats that had been kept for the first years. A murmour had ran down the line; it seemed that half the school knew that Black was a common Slytherin name. McGonagall seemed to ignore the silent, yelling out "Brown, Karen" who also became a Gryffindor, but the Gryffindors were still in shock to cheer.

After a couple more people, the shock wore away, and the list was now in the "E's".

"Evans, Lily!" The red headed girl from the train ran forward, and James poked Peter in the head. She got put in Gryffindor.

It took a while, but finally they were down to the P's. To everyone's dissapointment, Peter got put into Gryffindor, and took a place next to Sirius, across the table to Lily. And then it was James' turn. James name was called out, and because half the people knew his father, they all seemed to be hoping to have him in their house. He walked to the chair, and placed the hat on his head. He could hear the voice talk in his ear.

"Ah, James Potter. Your parents were fine Gryffindors. I will definately... but what's this? A touch of something... I can't put my finger on it, so oh well, it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!" James smiled, and ran to take his place next to Sirius.

The line was dwindling quickly, one boy wasn't even there. At S, The boy from Ollivander's stood up. He was looking as greasy as ever, and when he took the hat, it hardly touched his hair before yelling out "SLYTHERIN!"

"No surprises there," said Sirius, and James nodded. McGonagall finally yelled out "Zambini, Christopher" before taking the hat away. The elderly man who sat in the middle of the head table, stood up, and held out his hands.

"Welcome, everyone! I hope you enjoy the meal!" he exclaimed, before sitting back down. James smiled, clapping with everyone else, before looking down at the plates and goblets in front of them filled with food and drink.

James ate a lot, while next to him Sirius was too busy talking, and making people laugh to really eat that much. James would sometimes put in his imput, but most of the time just sat there being quiet, and nodding when he reffered to him.

After everything had been eaten, and Dumbledore had said a few words, a prefect named Joshua Canzy, lead them up to the Gryffindor common room, through the portrait of the fat lady, with the password "Hogardad". He then sepperated the females from the males, and took James, Sirius, Peter and the boy from the boat, Frank, up to their dormitry. They noticed that there was 5 beds, yet only four boys, but being the tired people they were, forgot quickly about it. James was the last one asleep, and he remembered that the last thing he thought before he fell asleep, was that his father would be so proud.

Miss Ella: Awwww! How sweet! I accidentely put Remus in the wrong place, thinking his last name was Remus, but god, did I feel stupid when I realised what I did. Too late to fix it now. So anyway, I would of done the hat's song, but my wordpad stuffed up just as I started writing it, so I didn't do it. Sorry! Please R+R, and a big thank you to all those who already have!


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Ella: Thank you, Anotheranonymous! Wow, you have to be my first constant reviewer! So proud! tear

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: A Howling First Day

James woke up to being tapped on his shoulder. He sat upright to see Peter ringing his hands.

"Sirius w-w-won't get up," he said, and James shook his head. He stood up, and pulling on his robes, looked to the bed next to him, in which Siruis was still fast asleep. Jamse rolled his eyes, and grabbed a glass of water, and pored it on Sirius' head. He jumped out of bead.

"Peter, I sware, I'm going to get your..."

"Calm down Sirius, it was only me," James said, setting the glass down. Sirius shook his hair free of the water, before glaring at Peter and James. All the commotion woke Frank up, who started mumbling something about never hanving to get up at this time. They got changed into their robes, and all proceeded down to the Great Hall. The room was bright, the sun shining in from the roof, and it was packed with students covered in the four colours. James, Sirius, Peter and Frank made their way to the Gryfindor table, and sat, while Frank sat on the other side with an older boy who had green hair. Sirius smiled, nudged James, and was about to say something when literally 100s of owls flew in from a top window. One landed right in front of Sirius, who picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet, before placing some coins in the owls purse, and the owl flew away.

"I've had the Daily Prophet delivered to me nearlly all Summer," he explained, and took a sausage from one of the plates. Joshua Canzy, the prefect, walked down the line, handing out time tables. Peter took his eagerlly, while Sirius glared at his.

"Ha, double potions? Sounds deliciously fun," he said, and continued to eat from the pile of food that was scattered on his plate.

James looked around at the rest of the table. Everyone was looking at their new timetables. He looked down at Peter, who was looking happily at the timetable. James shook his head, a smile on his face.

They made their way to their first class, Transfiguration, which they had with Ravenclaws. McGonagall took this class, and was strict in telling them that this was one of the more difficult subjects, but when they were asked to do something simple, like turn a match into a needle, it seemed that James was the only one in the class who succeded, though Evans, the girl Peter seemed to have a crush on, came surprisingly close.

Their next class had been Defense against the Dark Arts, which Sirius had been looking forward to, while swearing that half the hexes his mum used on him were dark magic. Their teacher, Professor Krios, was a harsh one. He had scraggely red hair, and thick rimmed glasses, which Sirius was determined to make fun of. James couldn't help but laughing when in their very first lesson, Krios had given him a detention. Afterwards, Sirius had used so many foul names on him that even Peter shutup, not daring to stutter as Sirius walked off muttering to himself. James snickered, as they made their way to lunch.

Sitting down at the table, as they began to eat, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and a scraggly light brown haired boy came in. The three boys looked at him, before turning to each other.

"Wonder who that is..." Sirius said, before realising that most of the heads in the hall had turned to look at the new arrival. He wasn't wearing the best of clothes... in fact, his clothes were down-right shabby. James turned to Sirius.

"I wonder if that's the Remus Lupin that was called out last night but wasn't there," he said, and Sirius nodded. Then he smiled.

"He's probably also the fifth boy in our dormitry," he said, and Peter shrieked. Sirius and James turned to him.

"H-he looks sc-sc-scary..." he mumbeled, and Sirius rolled his eyes. The Lupin boy made his way to the Gryffindor table, and sat at the very end, where no one else sat.

"Bit of weirdo, no doubt..." Sirius said. James nodded, before turning back to his food. "Wonder why he's late."

Their third and last class of the day was the double potions that Sirius had mentioned earlier. Making their way down to the dungeons, James and Sirius weren't in the best mood. They didn't believe that potions would be extremelly interesting, however much Peter kept going on about it. They made their way down to the potions lab with much difficulty.

"One day we're going to have to make map of this place..." breathed James, between breaths, as they joined their fellow Gryffindors, as well as 1st year Slytherins, who included, much to the disgust of James and Sirius, Bellatrix and the Snape boy.

"Wouldn't want to get too close," whispered Sirius. "Might get some grease on you." James snickered, but from the look on Snape's face, he had overheard everyword.

The door to the lab opened, and out walked a brown headed man.

"Hello girls and boys. My name is Professor Slughorn. I'll be your Potions Teacher this year." He continued on about the difficulty of Potions, as James and Sirius exchanged jokes about Snape, who sat a desk away. Sirius kept making rude gestures and faciel expressions at him, and it was only when SLughorn caught him that he quit doing it. Peter was no help, because after every little joke, Peter would crack up laughing, making the whole class turn to look at them. A number of times Sirius was forced to smack him over the head to keep him quiet.

As the potions class drew to a close, Professor Slughorn asked a number of kids to stay back, including Evans and Snape. Sirius, seeing this, turned to James and said

"Heh, Snape in trouble on the first lesson, understandable, but Evans doesn't seem like the type, you know?" James shrugged, and as they walked out of the classroom, Remus Lupin shoved past them , and ran up the stairs.

"Wonder what's his problem?" James said, and Sirius shrugged, and together they made their way out to the grounds, Peter following close behind.

Once outside, Sirius and James collapsed under a tree. Peter stayed standing, looking around at the different people that were outside. Sirius smiled.

"Peter, forget. Evans will be in the library. I was talking to her friend, Erin Trachoff at lunch, she says that Lily's a bit of a bookworm." Peter sighed, sitting down. James looked around at the door to the castle, as it was opening. Remus Lupin walked out, closely followed by Snape. James gave them a weird look, and noticed that Remus looked disticntly at a very scraggly tree that Mr. Potter had never mentioned before. Remus moved over towards the lake, and sat on the edge, reading a book. Snape followed him, giving him weird looks along the way.

"Hey, Sirius, check it out. It's that greasebag, Snape. And he's following the late kid." Sirius turned around to where James was pointing, and saw that Snape was now about 5 meters away from Remus. Sirius stood up, and moved closer to the lake, with James following suit. Peter sat where he was, sticking to his theory of Remus being scary.

By now, Snape stood right behind Remus, and Sirius was shuddering.

"That Lupin kid is going to have greese all down his back," whispered James, making Sirius snicker. They saw Remus turn around, and jumped as he saw Snape.

"Ah! Can... can I help you?" Remus asked, in a distinctly clear voice. Snape gave him a one of his famous sneers, before looking down at the book he was reading.

"'Werewolves Cures'?" he asked. Sirius turned to James, who shrugged. "There's no such thing. Besides, I heard off a prefect that library books in the grounds arn't allowed."

"Sorry to dissapoint you... Serverus Snape, wasn't it? But this is my own book, as you'll see..." Remus turned the book to Snape, who could see clearly that it stated "Property of Remus Lupin" at the top. "Here. Now, if you don't mind, your grease is getting on my book, and I'd rather like to read it..." He turned his back to Snape, and was about to sit down when Snape pulled out his wand. James and Sirius saw this, and before Sirius had time to react, James pulled out his own wand, and yelled "Apisud Tarandula!" and a bright flash escaped his wand, and Snape was covered in some sort of sticky, white thread. Remus turned around surprised at the sudden appearence of people's wands. He pulled out his own, and slowly backed his way up to Sirius and James. He looked at them, raised an eyebrow, and asked "Where the hell did you find that?"

The boys smiled at each other, before grinning at Remus, who returned it with a questioning look.

A shout made them turn to the doors of the castle. There stood Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, looking straight at Snape. Sirius winced, as Bellatrix ran down to Snape.

"Are you o.k? Was it my cousin? If it was..." she started, glaring at Sirius, while trying to get rid of what looked to be a spider's web, but Snape pushed her away.

"Get away from me, Black! It wasn't your stupid cousin, it was stupid friend. I'm going. Don't bother following," he said, and stomped his way up to the doors. Sirius and James cracked up laughing, while Remus cracked a smile. Bellatrix looked back at them, glaring, and mouthed something like 'hope your happy', before making her own way back to the castle. Sirius started to laugh even harder.

"Seems like my cousin has a little crush on Snivelus!" he yelled through the laughter.

"What'd you call him?" asked James, and Sirius stopped laughing.

"Snivelus. Perfect name, if you ask me. Sniffy Snivelus, needs some hair to go with that grease." This set them all off again, including Remus, but no one laughed as much as Peter. Sirius shook his head, and they all returned inside for the night.

That night, as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat in the common room doing the homework McGonagall had given them, Sirius suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Loopy," he said, using Remus' newly given nickname. "How come you were late? I mean, I bet Hogwarts is pretty strict about people catching the train."

"Not really," Remus said indifferently. "My mum's been heeps sick, and Dumbledore's given me special provisions so I can see her once a month. We don't live far Hogsmeade, so it's not that difficult." He continued to read his book, and when Sirius realised he wasn't going to give out anymore information, he dropped the subject, before asking to have a glance at his Homework.

Miss Ella: Well, there you go! Ahhh, Lupin, my personal favourite of the Marauders. He he, just watching that episode of Simpsons where Lisa sees J.K.Rowling, and asks her how it finishes, and she answers "He grows old, and marries you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" So I'm taking a poll... How many people want Harry Potter to marry them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Ella:** Well, I'm back, and I've decided from now on I'm leaving all comments till the end! The only comments up here that you'll see will be my disclaimers.

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 6: Slimey Snivelus**

The next few days flew past for the boys. Hoemwork began to pile up on everyone, except maybe Remus. James and Sirius were always asking for help, while Peter kept quiet, not wanting to get hit over the head from Sirius for stuttering.

James and Sirius did not stop with the annoying of Snape and Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, who were often found with Bellatrix's sister Narcissa, who was supposedly in 4th year, along with her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, who was supposedly in 5th year. Malfoy was the worst of the lot, never shutting up about how useless muggle borns were. Snape followed suit, especially when Gryffindor and Slytherin had potions together. The Evans girl was apparentely muggle born, and whenever she made a mistake (which happened often, which was surprising because she seemed to excell in everything else) Snape would make some crude remark about how muggle borns are incompetant. It was unfortunate for the Evans girl that Snape wasn't in any of her otehr classes, because it was obvious that she could beet him in every one of them, especially charms.

When it came to the boys, however, they had their different best classes. To no ones surprise, Sirius seemed to excell in DADA, because he had learnt over the years to escape every jinx his mother sent his way. James was particularly good at Transfiguration, and soon became the best in the class. Remus was top in a lot of classes; he wasn't any smarter then James and Sirius, only they liked to use their brains to figuring out new ways to torcher the Slytherins. Peter was the one who was having trouble. He was always behind in his homework; the only way he'd pull through was because of Remus. He did, to everyone's surprise, seem to excell in potions. It was weird, and for the boys, they thought it was weird that someone so unlike Snape could exceed in the same thing as him. When asked about it, Peter admitted, that as coming from living with a muggle mother, he had gone to muggle school, and had exceeded in what was called Chemistry, much like Potions. Sirius shook his head at the audicity of muggles, before going back to his homework.

As the weekend approached, the pranks that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were playing on each other became a daily thing. Snape had turned up to Potions one day with purple hair, while the next day in the great hall, Peter had showed up with a rat's tail, and everyone laughing at him. The nick name 'rat face' became 'rat boy', and even Sirius had adopted it, much to Peter's disgust. But that, and the stuttering, Peter wasn't the most liked boy at the school, yet James, Sirius and Remus all remained sincere to him.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived, and James and Sirius took it as a sign to relax, Remus took it as a sign to study, and Peter took it as a sign to sit around and look miserable. It was late afternoon, they had about an hour until dinner, and they all sat in the grounds, waiting for something interesting to happen. 

"You know, Snivellus has been very quiet today," said Sirius, looking around the grounds. James shrugged.

"Yeh, Trixxi's probably hexxed him into a closet with her," he said, and the others laughed. Trixxi had been their nickname for Bellatrix ever since they had seen her trying to help Snape.

"You know," said Sirius. "No matter how much I loathe my cousin, I really can't see her having a thing on Snape."

"I can," said Remus. "But it's the Snape side that I can't see, and it just proves my point when Snape does everything he can to avoid her."

Sirius shook his head, before opening his bag.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRHGH!!!!" he screamed, dropping his bag. James looked at the bag, and saw something green and slimy crawling out of it. All four boys jumped up, and cracking up laughing at the look on Sirius's face, suddenly became serious when the green crawled towards Sirius, trying to grab at him. Remus pointed at the thing.

"That doesn't look like some ordinary prank..." he said, and Peter squeaked.

"I-I-I know wh-wh-what that is!" he yelled. Everyone turned to him, except Sirius, who was still trying to escape the green thing. Everyone turned to Peter. It wasn't often he had something to say, especially not something worthwhile. But James was now looking intently at it.

"Ofcourse! Remember yesterday? In Potions?" he said.

"You mean when you threw something into Snape's cauldron?" Remus suggested and James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it was part of the ingrediants, how was I supposed to know he'd already put it in? But that's besides the point, don't you see? That's the thing that crawled out of the cauldron!"

"And the reason you and Sirius have detention tonight..." That's when Remus saw it. "The thing tried to strangle Snape!"

"Good guess. Luckily, when Slughorn approached us, we swore we didn't know it would that, so we didn't..."

"WHO CARES WHERE IT CAME FROM?! JUST GET RID OF IT!!!!" Sirius yelled, now down by the lake, and still running. James was now laughing, and Peter was trying hard now to, while Remus was running through his mind.

"Ok... Slughorn through something on the slime to stop it... Should I get Slughorn? He'd put Snape on detention..."

"Nah," said James. "He'd think that we did it on purpose. You know that Snape's part of that stupid Slug Club..."

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sirius's voice interupted them. Just then, Peter opened his own bag, and pulling something out, he ran down to where the green slime was chasing Sirius. He threw what looked to be a small flask at the slime, and a small mushroom cloud of red eracted from it. James and Remus exchanged looks, before running down to the water's edge. Peter was standing over a blob of a mixture of red and green slime, and Sirius was on the ground, tired from running around. He was looking at Peter with an exasperated look on his face. For the first time in his life, Sirius was speechless. James smiled.

"What the hell did you do, Peter?" he asked, Remus nodding. Sirius still wasn't able to talk, and Peter was simply staring at the ground. Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done. How did you know that that would stop it?" he asked, and Peter shrugged.

"I-I-I st-st-stole it from Slug..." he stuttered, and Sirius stood up. Peter winced, thinking he was going to hit him for stuttering, but Sirius just smiled, and grasped Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks, Rat Boy," he said, and for the first time since someone called him that, he actually smiled.

* * *

Sunday came, and for the first time since Potions on friday, the boys saw Snape. He was walking along the corridor, reading a book that's name had been whited out. Remus was in the library, and at one sight of Snape, Peter hid behind James and Sirius. Snape looked up at Peter's shriek, and sneered.

"Potty and Black Boy," he said, and Sirius glared at him.

"Are you making a joke on my name, or my skin colour?" he asked snidely. Snape's could be smile dissapeared.

"I bet your Saturday was really _slimy_ from the heat," he said, sneering yet again. James stepped forward as if to punch him, but Sirius held him back.

"You don't need it to be hot to be slimy, do you, Snivellus?" he retorted, and Snape smiled. James stared at him. Snape smiling was a very rare thing, especially after Sirius cracking a joke. Sirius seemed to notice it too. But Snape, still smiling, just shrugged, and walked past him. As he walked past, James saw a heading in his book.

'How to Jinx a Potion'.

* * *

"But what does it mean?" asked Remus. Sunday night, they had gone to the common room, and James and Sirius were telling Remus about their encounter with Snape. 

"It means, that Snape was the one who fixed the potion after Sluggy destroyed it." James had been thinking about it ever since he'd seen the book. It explained a lot... except not why he did it.

Remus nodded. Sirius was surprisingly quiet for once. Peter wasn't talking, still scared that if he so much as uttered a stutter, Sirius would hit him. Remus looked down at the book. James looked to see what it was, and recognised it as the one Snape had tried to hex Remus over.

"Hey, what's with the interest in werewolves? Krios said we won't be getting to those till at least 5th year," prodded James, and Remus winced.

"It's... nothing. I'm just interested in that magical creature... I used to know one..." he whispered, and James dropped the subject quickly. His father had told him about all the problems werewolves had, and Remus knowing one, probably knew of all those problems. Peter looked up, coughed, and then looked back down at the book. Sirius looked at him, before standing up.

"I'm off to bed, guys. I'll see you in the morning." He started his way to the stairs when Peter stood up.

"W-w-w-wait, I-I-I'll come w-w-with you..." he stuttered, and Sirius hit him over the head, with a smile. James turned to Remus, who was still looking at his book. He looked up, and seeing James looking at him, he smiled.

"It's ok. People usually get freaked out when I tell them I... was a friend to a werewolf. They're a name that causes fear, it's fine," he said, and gathering up his things, he followed Peter and Sirius up to the dormitry. James stared at the fire for a while, before he began to pack up his things. He was about to stand up, but when looking back at the fire, could of sworn he saw a face in there. He stepped back, abashed, but when he looked again, the face was gone. James rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was obviously more tired then he had first thought, and making his was up to his bed, he quickly forgot about the face in the fire.

* * *

**Miss Ella:** I personally think this chapter was a little too serious for the marauders, though it's a good reason for the gang to hate Snape even more, though I doubtly say that what he almost did to Remus last chapter was a good enough reason. But hey, who says it was even Snape who put the Potion in his bag? Lol, cliffhanger! And what does everyone think of the face in the fire? Imagine what Sirius does in the Common room in 4th and 5th book of actuall Harry Potter. Oh, and heh heh, I finally learnt how to put those seperation thingys in... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: Wondering and Werewolves

Weeks passed much the same as the first, while James and Sirius took turns on torturing Snape, and Remus studdied, and Peter sat there and 'did the best impression of a lively tree stump', to Sirius' words. Though the boys still loved to torture their little friend, none of them could forget that he had saved Sirius, who could of easily lost his life to that squirming potion.

Another thing they could never forget about Peter was his increasing crush on Lily Evans. Sirius and James could see why, of course; she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. But everyone who knew about his 'little' crush, all were in agreeance for one thing: That Peter had no chance what-so-ever. But it didn't stop Peter from goggeling at her every time she entered a room with him in it. It often gave Sirius another reason to hit him over the head, because whenever she was around, he stuttered worse then ever.

But the thing that surprised everyone, was how many classes Remus was missing out on. One imparticular lesson was transfiguration, in which James, Sirius and Peter were trying to turn a teacup into a mouse, with Frank sitting with them. To Peter's delight, Lily and her friends sat a few seats in front of them. It caused major distraction on his part, and the only thing he managed to be able to do by the end of the lesson was turn his handle into a tail. Sirius found this hillarious, but James was more interested in the conversation Lily was having.

"Yeh, it's definetely weird he's never here," she told her best friend, Parra Patil. Erin Trachoff, another 1st year Gryffindor, piped in.

"Don't you think it was weird that he was soo late? I mean, the term had hardly started, and he already missed two lessons!"

Parra decided it was her turn to pitch in.

"Bit weird, if you ask me. Lily, didn't you say that he spends a lot of time in the library?"

"Oh yeh, all the time, but I just thought that was because he needed to catch up."

Sirius looked over at James, making it obvious he was listening in as well.

"He's not always in the library," Sirius breathed, and James shrugged, and looking over to where Peter sat, saw that Peter's cup was trying to make his way across the table by using only it's tail. Sirius cracked up laughing.

"Well done, Rat Boy. I'd say you like living up to your name, but then again, that's a mouse tail, not a rat." Peter's eyes flashed, and was about to make a retort, but was stopped by McGonagall.

"That's enough. Put your teacups/mice into the box that's being passed around." She looked out at her class with a glare. "I hope you all realise that it is a month before Halloween. At Hogwarts, we celebrate that with a big feast, but if I find out anyone who is breaking the rules, I will automatically refuse you entry to that feast."

* * *

On their way to lunch, Sirius was walking backwards, recapping how Peter's teacup had crawled over the table. James wasn't listening; he was thinking about the conversation the girls had had. Something they had said; what it was, he couldn't remember, but it had gotten to him. It wasn't the library, it wasn't the him never being there; he already new the reason for that. What else had they said? "I mean, the term had already started..." that was it. But how did that get to him? 

"Hey, Pothead, wake up! We're gonna be late for lunch," Sirius said, interrupting James' thoughts.

"Yeh, yeh, you could use with a little 'being late for lunch'," he retorted, and they walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

That night, the common room was filled with students trying to get their homework done, and James, Sirius and Peter were no better. Seated in a circle with a huge pile of parchment and books, they felt it was their duty to do everything at the last minute. After about an hour of cramming, Sirius groaned, through down his second broken quill, and leant back in his chair. 

"I give! I give! If I give, can someone just magically appear and do my homework?" he asked, and James rolled his eyes, and Peter stiffled a laugh.

The portrait opened, and out stepped Lilly, with her friends Parra and Erin, as well as another 1st year with blonde hair, who seemed to be in a dreamy state. They walked towards where the boys sat, and sat near them. Peter turned a dark shade of red. Sirius smiled at him, before standing up.

"W-w-what are y-y-you d-doing?" he asked, but Sirius just smiled. He strolled over to the empty seat near the girls and started talking quietly, making it impossible for James and Peter to hear. Peter hang his head, and James looked at him sympathetically.

"W-w-what do you th-think he's s-s-saying?" Peter asked, and James shrugged. Sirius pointed over to the boys, still talking to the girls. Peter blushed even further. It was obviously killing him not knowing what Sirius was saying.

Peter was about to run out of the room from embarrasment, when Sirius stood up.

"Hey, Pothead, Rat boy, get your buts over here!" he yelled, and sat back down. Peter did a quick dart out of the room, and James, smiling, made his way over to the girls and Sirius. Lily looked up at him.

"Where'd the little boy go?" she asked, smiling at James. James noticed, but thinking nothing of it, he moved on.

"Oh, he was too tired, had to get to bed."

"Probably ate too much cheese at dinner," joked Sirius, setting the girls off giggling. James rolled his eyes at his best friend's audicity. He noticed all four girls were looking at him, so he grinned broadly.

"But you, Blackey, you ate so much you wouldn't of noticed if you ate even one slice of cheese, with how much you eat," he said, and as he guessed he would, he extracted the same giggle from the girls. He put on his smile, and pushed Sirius off his chair, and took it for himself.

"So, I'm James Potter, if Blackbut here hasn't already told you that. What's your names?" he asked, as Sirius dragged a chair over, placing it next to James. Lily rolled her eyes. To James, she seemed to be the least interested of the group in the two boys, but she was the first to answer.

"I'm Lily Evans. This is Parra Patil, Erin Trachoff, and Layla Lisero," she said, as the blonde girl smiled at hearing her name. Sirius turned to the Layla girl.

"Haven't seen you before," he said, and the girl shrugged, but said no more. Sirius raised an eyebrow to James, who shrugged his shoulders. Lily stood up, and as she did, Parra, Erin and Layla followed suit.

"Goodnight," she said, in the coldest manor. She walked off into the stairs to the girl's dormitry, with the girls walking reluctently behind her.

"Well!" exclaimed Sirius. "Bit rude, if I do say so. Yeh, she's pretty, but besides that, don't particularly see what Rat Boy sees in her."

"It could be the fact that she's the only one who doesn't call him rat boy," he suggested, as they made their way up to their dormitry, to find Peter deep asleep, and Frank searching through his trunk, throwing things all over the floor.  
"It's got to be here somewhere!" he yelled, and James ducked as a pair of socks came near close to hitting him square in the nose.

"What is it, Frank?" asked Sirius, sitting on his bed. Frank looked up, apparentely only just realising that they were there.

"The hat my mum sent me. She made it very certain that if I didn't wear it, she'd know about it... and now I can't find it!" He continued to through things out of his trunk, as James sat opposite Sirius on his own bed.

"Oi, do you think that Evans chick could like Peter?" he asked, in a curious manour.

"Umm, James? Have you _met_ Peter Pettigrew? Nicknamed Rat Boy for his look alike figures of a _rat_?" Sirius lay back on his bed. "Besides, since why would you care if Rat Boy's crush liked him back?"

"Meh, just wondering, for Peter's sake. P.S. Sirius, your the only one in Gryffindor that still calls him Rat Boy," he retorted, as he lay back on his bed.

* * *

It took James a while to get to sleep that night. Frank had finally found his hat and gone back to bed, leaving the room in silence, except for Peter's snoring. But still, no matter how used to Peter's snoring he was, he still couldn't get to sleep. He stood up, and making sure not to wake anyone, he walked out of the dorm, and made his way down to the common room. He sat in front of the fire, searching for something that wasn't there. He finally stood, but when he looked up, he saw someone standing at the bottom of the girl's corridor. He squinted, and finally realised it was the girl he had met before, Layla Lisero. He smiled at her. 

"Hey, what are you doing down here? It's a bit late," he said, and the girl shrugged.

"I could ask you the same thing. Potter, isn't it?"

"Call me James," he replied, and walking over to the window, he looked up at the moon that stood in the centre of the sky, round and full.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said, and James turned to find that the girl had followed him. James nodded, before turning back to look at the sky.

"Yeh, it is. It always makes me feel stronger, like some sort of power in me can only be found under the light of the moon." He turned to look at her. "You never answered my question."

Layla sighed. "I have trouble sleeping on full moons. You see..." she sighed, and sitting down, she put her hands into her face. James looked around awquardly, but when she rose her head, she wasn't crying, so he leant against the window and listened.

"My father was a werewolf. He was killed one day by hunters, thinking him a normal wolf. It was hard for him. He was a big supporter in Werewolves' rights. Always trying to tell people that they were normal people, except for that odd time on the full moon."

James looked sympathetically at her, but didn't know what to say. He didn't know much about werewolves, only what he'd been told by his dad. He tried to think up something he could say, and then realised it.

"You know how before I said that I always feel stronger on a full moon? Well my dad says it's got something to do with a long time ago, when werewolves were thought normal people, who were cursed, and couldn't hurt people. But they were said to have had children, and those children weren't werewolves, but seemed to be stronger on a full moon. And one other thing. He also said that the werewolves' children, no matter whether they be muggle or wizard born, would automatically become a wizard."

Layla sat there, looking at James. She smiled.

"That would explain a lot. I'm muggleborn; so's Lily, but she is just normally muggleborn. My dad only found out about wizards when they approached him after finding out he was a werewolf." She sat back in her chair, smiling. James looked at her thoughtfully, before yawning.

"Listen, I'm stuffed. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Night," he said, and made his way up to the dormitry, where the second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

Miss Ella: There are a few things I'm not happy about this chapter, and the fact that I made up the whole thing about the werewolves is one of them. The other is the fact that it took me forever to write. I couldn't think of how to end it, so I thought a D&M (deep and meaningful) between James and someone who wasn't Lily would be perfect! Tell me whether you think it should of been Lily or not... ofcourse, if it had been Lily, I wouldn't have been able to put the werewolf thing in. 

To my ever loved one reviewer, thank you for the latest review! I agree, Peter can't of always been bad, otherwise he would of told people about Remus! That's my theory at least.


End file.
